


Cramps and snuggles

by Nanakanan221



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Like, Slight Dahmo - Freeform, also sweet bby chaeng, barely even Dahmo, but it’s there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakanan221/pseuds/Nanakanan221
Summary: Dahyun gets her period





	Cramps and snuggles

Dahyun moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the wetness under her.  
‘Damn it...’ she thought with a groan. She had an idea of what the problem was and it was confirmed when there was a dull throb below her abdomen as she sat up to check the sheets. ‘Damn it.’ She thought again. Yup. She started her period. When she looked down at the bed there was a stain that she needed to clean up. She sighed. At least she wouldn’t have to be embarrassed. Everyone in the dorm understood what was happening cause they’ve gone through it too. The problem was that they didn’t suffer to the degree that Dahyun does. She always has the worst time on her period out of all the girls in the dorm. She has the worst cramps, most headaches, most mood swings, and she has the longest period (5-7 days). She looked over at Tzuyu’s bed then up at Chaeyoung’s. They were still sound asleep. Quickly, she started to strip her bed as quietly as possible so she didn’t wake up the maknaes. She gathered all the sheets and headed to the laundry room. As she slowly walked to the room,she saw the aura and could feel the migraine setting in. She groaned again as she held her head, making a mental note to take some aspirin. Once she finished loading her sheets and starting the washer, she walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She had a nice steaming hot shower before anyone woke up. She also made sure to grab some comfy sweats before she walked in so she had something to relax in for the day. After she changed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she didn’t even bother with makeup. It was too much of a hassle anyway. She tied her hair up in a messy bun after drying it and went to lie on the couch with her phone and blanket since her bed was currently naked. ‘Crap, I didn’t even get the aspirin’ she remembered as her head throbbed again. She begrudgingly got up and shuffled to the bathroom again to get the medicine.   
Once she was settled again, she started scrolling through her phone on the lowest brightness setting to pass the time until her members woke up. It was 7:00 am on a Saturday so no one would wake up for at least another hour or so. When the aspirin started kicking in, drowsiness also set in, a side effect of both migraines and medicine. She put her phone down and curled up on her side to take a nap.

————————————————————

Nayeon opened her eyes and slowly sat up in bed. She stretched out a bit and saw that no one else was awake yet. She decided to get up and cook breakfast for everyone. She yawned as she dragged het feet while walking to the bathroom to wash her face. She saw the washer running. ‘Huh? Who woke up early just to do laundry?’ She thought, puzzled. She shook her head and walked out when she finished in the bathroom. She she got even more confused when she saw Dahyun on the couch cuddled up in a blanket. ‘I swear I saw her head to her room to sleep last night.’ She thought again. Nayeon got a bit worried so she decided to check for a fever or something. As she felt her forehead, she felt a little warm but nothing too bad and Dahyun had her face scrunched up as if she was in pain. Nayeon sighed. ‘She should’ve told us if she wasn’t feeling well last night.’ She thought back to last night when they were eating teokbokki for dinner. Dahyun was clutching at her stomach and moaning quietly and she didn’t eat as much as she usually did. ‘Hmm well I guess we should’ve seen it before.’ She admitted to herself. She decided to leave Dahyun alone and went back to the kitchen to start cooking.

————————————————————

Chaeyoung woke up once she heard the clanging of metal in the kitchen. “Ugh..” she groaned slightly. She slowly sat up and looked at her terrible bed head in the camera on her phone. She grimaced as she attempted to make herself look a bit more presentable. Once she was satisfied, she decided to see who was outside. As she climbed down her ladder, expected Dahyun to shush her or shift in bed a bit but she didn’t hear anything. She looked up and saw that not only Dahyun was gone, but all her covers were gone too. ‘Oh... Dang, poor girl.’ She thought as she realized what happened. She walked into the living room and saw her unnie curled up on the couch clutching her stomach. Chaeyoung frowned, she knew Dahyun had the worst time when she was on her monthly. She decided to go grab a heating pad and make it warm for her. She walked into the kitchen and saw Nayeon frying some eggs and sausages.  
“Unnie, have you seen the heating pad?” She asked. Nayeon turned around.  
“Why? Did you start?” Chaeyoung flushed a little.  
“Yah, Unnie~ don’t embarrass me. And no. Didn’t you see Dahyun-unnie? It’s for her.” Nayeon was confused. Then she slapped herself.  
“Oh.. That’s what’s wrong with her. I thought she was sick or something. Well that explains the laundry..” She rambled. Chaeng snapped her fingers.  
“Unnie, I just want to heat up the pad so i can give it to her.”  
“Oh yeah, it’s in my room, Jihyo used it last.”   
“Thanks unnie.” She said as she walked to the room. She heated up the thing and went to the couch to place it on Dahyun’s stomach. Dahyun immediately sighed at the relief and her face relaxed. Just as Chaeyoung was about to turn around, Dahyun mumbled,  
“Thank you Chaeng...” and fell asleep again. Chaeyoung smiled.  
“You’re welcome unnie.” She whispered.

————————————————————

When Dahyun woke up there was commotion in the kitchen. It sounded like Jeongyeon and Nayeon were bickering over something stupid again while Jihyo and the maknaes were trying to calm everyone down. “Ugh..” she groaned. Her head throbbed even harder than before. She covered her head with a pillow and waited for the girls in the next room to shut the hell up, but after 5 minutes she couldn’t handle her headache anymore. She slowly got up, the world spinning momentarily. She dragged herself over to the kitchen area wrapped in her blanket and moved with her hand on a wall at all times to reduce the risk of her toppling over randomly. When she approached the noise, her head throbbed again. It was like she was being smacked in the head with a fucking wrecking ball.   
“Guys...” she groaned. The arguments didn’t stop.  
“Guys..” She said a bit louder. They still didn’t notice that she was trying to get their attention. This set her off.  
“HEY! I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU GUYS WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP SO THE NOISE WOULD STOP TRYING TO STAB ME IN THE BRAIN!” She said and immediately clutched her head and groaned loudly as her head pounded particularly hard. She stumbled over to a chair while everyone was silent and staring in shock. Their Dubu wasn’t really one to get pissed and go around screaming at them. This worried them. Jihyo went up to talk to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“I’m sorry Dahyun-ah. Are you okay? You don’t usually get so mad...” Jihyo whispers gently. Dahyun just moans with her head on the table. Jihyo sat there kind of surprised. Then Chaeng motioned to her. She got up quietly and walked back to the rest of the group.   
“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you guys that she was on her period.” Chaeyoung said quietly. The group facepalmed. Of course.   
“Ohh, so That’s why she’s so grumpy. Probably why she’s clutching her head too.” Jeongyeon said.   
“Oh my, how did we not know? Now I feel bad. She always suffers when she’s on it.” Mina said. They looked at Dahyun. There were tears on her face. Sana frowned and went up to her. She rubbed her back.  
“Dubu-yah, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Dahyun whimpers.  
“I didn’t mean to yell at you guys. I’m sorry...” she hiccups. Sana just smiles lopsidedly.  
“Dahyun-ah, it’s okay. We all understand. Do you have a migraine?”   
“Mhm. I already took something earlier but I think it wore off.” She mumbles. Sana nodded.  
“Okay then. I’m gonna get you some medicine and then you can sleep off the headache okay?” Dahyun nodded. Sana went to the bathroom to grab the medicine and the members looked at Dahyun just as she groaned again.  
“Unnie, do you think you can walk to the room?” Tzuyu asked. Dahyun groaned.  
“I guess not then..” Chaeyoung said. “We should help her to the room. Oh wait, do you wanna eat first?” Dahyun opened her eyes.  
“Can I have a chocopie?” She asked quietly. Momo frowned.   
“For breakfast? That’s not good for you Dahyun. You should eat something before you eat that.” Dahyun pouted but gave in.   
“Fine, give me a banana...”

————————————————————

Once Dahyun had finished her banana and taken the aspirin, she was settled in her bed again after Tzuyu and Chaeyoung set it up for her. She had taken a short nap and her head was starting to feel better after the rest. She was just scrolling through her phone again. All the members decided to leave her alone so they wouldn’t set her off again by accident. But now she was getting lonely and the throbbing below her stomach was getting stronger. She got up, wrapped herself in her blanket and dragged herself to the living room where the girls were watching a drama. Nayeon turned in her direction.  
“Oh, you’re awake. Feeling better?” She asked. Dahyun nodded.  
“I’m kinda cramping but I’m fine. Thanks for dealing with me earlier guys.” The group threw ‘no problem’s and ‘it’s fine’s at her. Dahyun smiled and walked over to the seat next to Momo. A little bit later, while they were watching the drama, she suddenly got a bad cramp. She sucked in a breath. Momo turned to her.  
“Are you okay?” She asked. Dahyun just nodded as she clutched her stomach. Momo was unconvinced as she turned back around reluctantly. She snuck glances at the poor girl and worried silently. After a few minutes, she couldn’t watch any longer and scooted closer to Dahyun. She patted her lap, telling Dahyun to lay in her lap. The girl tilted her head a little but decided to go with it. She settled her head in Momo’s lap while they were both facing the television. When Dahyun relaxed a bit, Momo started palming her stomach gently with her warm hands, trying to make the twisting knots stop torturing her. Dahyun sighed, obviously enjoying the relief.   
“Thank you unnie, that feels really good...” she said as she closed her eyes. Momo smiled and continued her ministrations. As Dahyun began to fall asleep again, Momo started to play with her hair. That made her feel even more relaxed and she passed out. Momo giggled as Dahyun let out a tiny snore. The girls turned around after being distracted from the drama and cooed.  
“Aww..” Jihyo smiled liked a mother.  
“She’s too cute.” Nayeon whispered.   
“I’m totally recording this.” Sana said quietly as she aimed the screen at the two girls. Momo looked up,  
“Shh... She just fell asleep.” She breathed. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu smirked and giggled,  
“Unnie, you like Dubu-unnie don’t you~” Momo blushed,  
“What?! No! I love her like I love all of you guys!” Dahyun scrunched up her face and moved around a bit. Momo gasped and almost panicked. She had her eyes opened wide as Tzuyu laughed quietly,  
“Of course you do~”   
“Why you little-“ Momo closed her mouth as the maknaes ran away to hide in their room. She sighed and clicked her toungue. The remaining unnies giggled.  
“Let them go Momo, they’re just messing around.” Nayeon muffled a giggle. Momo rolled her eyes as she gazed at the sleeping eagle.   
“Whatever..”   
The rest of the night was spent with the maknaes in their room and the unnies finishing their drama as Dahyun kept dozing in Momo’s lap. She suddenly woke just as their show ended.  
“Mmh... Unnie?” She mumbled as she looked around with glassy eyes. Momo smiled softly.  
“Are you okay?” She asked quietly. She nodded as Momo rubbed her stomach.  
“Thanks for letting me sleep in your lap unnie.” She said with a light blush. Momo smirked and tickled her. As they giggled together, she mumbled,  
“Anything for my favorite dongsaeng.”


End file.
